Sweet sacrifices
by tetey22
Summary: waiting is all she could do, her heart would break in the process but in the end its worth it. an edxwin story. one-shot enjoy


this is my first edxwin story. i totally love this pairing but i dont want to sound like a total freak.

please be gentle, it is my second story so far so as you can see im new in this thing. i wasnt sure to publish this cause im not good enough as a writer but iwanted to give it a try. so enjoy yourselves

i dont own fma, i would have loved to be arakawa sensee but i must say i love the way i am but please arakawa i wouldnt mind if you give me ED as a present. i would take care of him, you know what i mean jejej ^-^. enough talking now read.

* * *

SWEET SACRIFICE

"I WON'T SAY GOODBYE TO THOSE MEMORIES"

ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A GIRL AND TWO BOYS, ALWAYS DOING THINGS TOGETHER, PLAYING, LAUGHING, CRYING, AND SMILING. THEY WERE BEST FRIENDS.

BUT THEN THE MOTHER OF THE BOYS DIED. THE BROTHERS COMMITTED A TERRIBLE SIN TRYING TO BRING THIEIR MOTHERS LIFE BACK BUT THINGS COMPLICATED. THE LITTLE BROTHERS BODY WAS LOST AND THE OLDER ONE LOST HIS LIMBS. SO THE GIRL MADE AN ARM AND A LEG TO THE OLDER BROTHER SO HE COULD STAND UP AND MOVE ON. THE GIRL DID WHATEVER WAS IN HER HANDS TO EASE HER FRIENDS PAIN BUT PAIN STRIKE HER BACK. THE BOYS BURNED DOWN THEIR HOUSE AND WENT AWAY, WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE. THE GIRLS HEART WAS BROKEN. SHE COULDN'T COMPREHEND THE REASON WHY. SO SHE PICKED HER SHATTERED HEART AND PLACED IT IN A WOODEN BOX SO THAT NOBODY COULD BREAK IT AGAIN.

10 YEARS WENT BY AND THE BROTHERS DIDN'T RETURN YET AND SHE GREW OLDER. SHE CHANGED COMPLETELY, HER HAIR GREW LONGER, AND HER CHILDISH BODY TURNED INTO THAT OF A WOMAN. EVEN THE PEOPLE THAT STAYED WITH HER AFTER THE BROTHERS DEPARTURE WERE GONE. HER GRANNY HAD DIED AND HER DOG AS WELL. SHE WAS ALL BY HERSELF. THE ONLY TWO THINGS THAT DIDNT CHANGED AND WOULD ALWAYS ACCOMPANY HER WERE GOD AND HER FAITH. SHE WOULD ALWAYS WAIT FOR HER TWO BROTHERS RETURN, FOR HER BEST FRIENDS ARRIVAL. THE ONLY THING SHE COULD DO WAS WAITING.

LOVE IS A STRANGE THING, SUCH A SIMPLE FOUR LETTERED-WORD BUT AT THE SAME TIME SUCH A COMPLEX MEANING. LOVE WAS THE THING THAT KEPT THE GIRL PLACING HER OCEAN EYES IN THE ROAD THEY TOOK. LOVE PREVENTED HER FROM CRYING AT NIGHT WHEN SHE FELT SO ALONE, SO VULNERABLE. SHE KNEW SOMEHOW THOSE TWO WOULD COME BACK AND THAT EVERYTHING WOULD BE THE SAME AS BEFORE AS WHEN THEY WERE KIDS. SO SHE KEPT ON PRAYING TO GOD SO THAT HE COULD TAKE CARE OF THEM, SO THAT THEY DIDNT FORGET THEIR WAY HOME BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY SO THAT THEY DIDN'T FORGET HER, FORGET THAT SHE WAS THERE IN THE SAME PLACE AS ALWAYS WAITING FOR THEM.

ONE DAY SHE WAS DOING WHAT SHE ALWAYS DID BEFORE FINISHING SOME CHEAP PROTHETICS, SHE WATCH THE HORIZON. THERE IN THE DISTANCE A FIGURE APPEARED. IN HER HEART MANY EMOTIONS WERE RACING. COULD IT BE? YES IT'S THEM. HER MIND TOLD HER. SHE RAN TO THE FRONT DOOR BUT SHE FROZE IN THE STAIRS.

THE GIRL DID RECALL THE LAST TIME SHE CRIED AND THAT WAS THE DAY THEY LEFT. AND NOW SHE WAS CYRING A RIVER, SHE COULDN'T CONTAIN HER TEARS AND THEN SHE LAUGHED REALIZING HOW IRONIC IT WAS THAT SHE WAS CRYING NOW THAT THEY WERE BACK. SHE COULDN'T BELIEVE HAD MADE HIS JOB; HE HAD ACCOMPLISHED EVERYTHING SHE HAD ASKED FOR. SHE WAS SO GRATEFUL.

SHE HEARD HER FRONT DOOR OPEN AND THAT'S WHEN SHE HEARD IT. THAT VOICE SHE HADNT FORGOTTEN. THAT VOICE WHICH SHE DREAMED OF EVERY NIGHT, IT HAD CHANGED BUT IT WASN'T UNRECOGNIZABLE. INDEED IT WASN'T A CHILDS VOICE ANYMORE IT WAS AN ADULTS VOICE, RASPY BUT OH SO BEAUTIFUL. THAT BEAUTIFUL VOICE WAS CALLING FOR HER.

THE VOICE CAME NEARER UNTIL HE CAME FACE TO FACE LOOKING AT HER FEAR IN HIS GOLDEN EYES AND ALL SHE COULD DO WAS STAY THERE IN SILENCE. HE WAS GORGEOUS; APPARENTLY TIME HAD CHANGED HIM FOR THE GOOD. HIS HAIR WAS LONGER AND WAS TIED IN A PONYTAIL. SHE COULDN'T FIGURE IF HE HAD GROWN TALLER.

THEY STAYED LIKE THAT STARING AT EACH OTHER FOR WHAT SEEMED AN ETERNITY. IT WAS AS IF THEY WERE COMPENSATING THE LOST TIME WITH THEIR SILENCE AND THEIR STARING. THEN PANICK STRIKED HER, WHY WAS THERE ONLY ONE OF THEM? SHE WAS GOING TO ASK BUT SUDDENLY SHE WAS BEING EMBRCAED BY HIM. IT HAPPENED SO QUICKLY THAT THE ONLY THING SHE DID WAS GASP. HIS CLASP WAS STRONG AS IF HIS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT.

HE SOBBED HIS BROTHERS NAME OUT AND THEN SHE UNDERSTOOD IT, WHY WASN'T THE OTHER BROTHER WITH HIM. SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT AND THEN SHE FELT HIS HOT TEARS AND HIS UNCONTTOLABLE SOBBINGS. HER HEART BROKE AGAIN. SHE DIDN'T WANT THIS, SHE NEVER DREAMED OF THIS SO SHE HUGGED HIM BACK WITH ALL SHE HAD, ALL THOSE FEELINGS THAT HAD BEEN PILING UP FOR ALL THOSE YEARS WERE CONTAINED IN THAT EMBRACE. THEY CRIED TOGETHER. IT WAS ONLY THEM NOW, THEY ONLY HAD EACH OTHER. SHE WANTED THE PAIN TO GO AWAY; SHE WANTED TO EASE HIS PAIN. HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS MUCH SUFFERING SO SHE WOULD DO ANYTHING TO STOP THE PAIN, JUST AS WHEN THEY WERE KIDS. THEY STAYED LIKE THAT UNTIL NONE OF THEM COULD SHATTER A TEAR ANYMORE.

WHEN SHE SEPARATED FROM THE HUG SHE REALIZED HE WAS ONCE STARING AT HER EYES BUT THIS TIME THEY WERENT FILLED WITH FEAR INSTEAD HIS EYES TRANSMITTED LOVE AND AFFECTION. HE LIFTED HER CHIN WITH A GENTLE-MECHANIC HAND. THE HAND SHE HAD MADE FOR HIM. SHE COULD SEE HIS EYES CLOSING AND HIS LIPS APPROACHING TOWARD HER OWN LIPS. WHAT HE DIDN'T KNOW WAS THAT IN HER HEART A THIRD WORLD WAR WAS TAKING PLACE, THAT HEART WHICH ONCE WAS BROKE WAS NOW RACING A MARATHON. THE NEARER HE CAME THE HARDER IT BEATED AND WHEN HE PLACED HIS LIPS IN HERS HER HEART ALMOST LITERALLY RIPPED OFF. SHE SWEAR SHE HAD HEARD HIM SAY "YOURE BEAUTIFUL" INSTANTS BEFORE HE KISSED HER.

THIS HAD BEEN TOO MUCH FOR HER. THIS SHE HAD NEVER DREAMED OF. SHE HADNT ASK GOD FOR HIM TO KISS HER. IT WAS LIKE A BONUS OR SOMETHING. BUT SHE LOVED IT AND SO SHE KISSED HIM BACK WITH FULL FORCE. IN THAT KISS SHE WAS TAKING BACK ALL SHE HAD LOST, ALL THE LONELY NIGHTS SHE HAD LIVED. NO WORDS WERE NEEDED JUST THAT SIMPLE KISS WAS ENOUGH FOR HER TO KNOW THAT HE LOVED YES SHE CAME TO REALIZE HE HAD GROWN TALLER.

THEY SPENT THE NIGHT TOGETHER, HE TELLING HER WHAT HE HAD LIVED BEFORE HE AND HIS BOTHER BURNED DOWN THEIR HOUSE. HE TOLD HER EVERYTHING SHE NEEDED TO KNOW. AND WELL SHE HADNT TOO MUCH TO TELL HIM SO SHE ONLY LISTENED TO HIM, HUGGED HIM AND KISSED HIM ALMOST EVERY MINUTE. HE UNDERSTOOD HER ACTIONS MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE SO HE DIDN'T ASK HER THE REASON WHY SHE DID THAT EVERY MINUTE. HE AS WELL WANTED TO STAY LIKE THIS WITH HER FOREVER BUT DEEP INSIDE HIS MIND HE KNEW HE COULDN'T. HE KNEW HE HAVE TO LEAVE HER AGAIN CAUSE HE HAD UNACCOMPLISHED BUSSINESS LEFE, THINGS THAT SHE COULDN'T KNOW FOR HER OWN SAKE. HIS HEART WAS IN CONSTANT BATTLE WITH HIS BRAIN BUT HE KNEW THAT IN THE END HIS BRAIN WILL WIN THIS TIME SO HE EMBRACED HER UNTIL SHE FELT ASLEEP AND HE WATCHED HER SLEEPING FORM ALL NIGHT CAUSE HE WANTED THIS BEAUTIFUL MEMORY TO BE EMBEDED IN HIS MIND FOREVER. HE LOVED HER FOR ALL THAT SHE WAS. FOR ALL THAT SHE DID AND FOR ALL THAT SHE WAITED.

THE NEXT MORNING SHE WOKE UP AND HE WAS NO LONGER THERE WITH HER. SHE NOTICED A WHITE ENVELOPE IN HER DRAWER; SHE OPENED IT WITHOUT REALIZING WHAT HAD HAPPENED. SHE BEGAN TO READ THE FIRST LINES AND HER HEART BROKE AGAIN ONCE MORE. IT SEEMED TO HER THAT HER HEART WOULD ALWAYS BE BREAKING. IT WASN'T FAIR. SHE CRIED, HOT TEARS FALLING OVER THE LETTER AS SHE READ IT. WHAT HER BEST FRIEND AND LOVER WROTE HER WAS THIS:

_TO THE ONLY HUMAN BEING I WILL LOVE:_

_IM TRYING TO CONNECT THE WORDS THAT HAD GONE BUT HAD STAYED IN MY HEART. THOUGH I WANT TO CONVEY MY FEELINGS PROPERLY. YOU REMEMBER THE DAY WE LEFT, THE SOMBER WIND THAT BLEW ON THAT DAY AS IF TELLING US, ME , THAT I WAS LEAVING SOMETHING PRECIOUS BEHIND. I KNOW IVE BEEN SUCH A FOOL. EVERY NIGHT I THOUGHT OF YOU. I WAS AFRAID OF COMING BACK BUT I HAD FIXED IT TO MAKE THINGS BETTER. TO LAUGH AGAIN LIKE WHEN WE WERE KIDS REMEMBER?_

_IVE NEVER BEEN A BEST FRIEND, A MAN FOR YOU BUT SOMEHOW I KNEW YOU WILL GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE AND I STILL DONT KNOW WHY CAUSE I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE YOU BUT I LOVE YOU SO I CAME HOME TO YOU._

_BUT I HAVE SOME THINGS THAT HAD TO BE DONE YET AND IF I TELL YOU IT WILL DISSAPPOINT YOU. THE LEAST I WANT TO DO IS THAT. I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME THIS WILL TAKE ME. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. ILL COME BACK I PROMISE. BUT FOR NOW THIS IS GOODBYE. MY SWEET WINRY ALWAYS DREAM OF ME AS I WILL DREAM OF YOU. AND IF YOU FEEL ALONE CALL OUT MY NAME AND ILL DO THE SAME; FOR SURE THE WIND WILL REACH OUR VOICES._

_YOUR ALCHEMY FREAK_

AS SHE ENDED THE LETTER SHE LAUGHED SO HARD. SHE WAS NO LONGER IN PAIN; SHE KNEW THAT WHEN EDWARD ELRIC PROMISED SOMETHING HE SOMEHOW MANAGES TO ACCOMPLISH IT. SHE WOULD WAIT FOR HIM NO MATTER HOW MUCH TIME THAT HAS TO TAKE HER. SHE ALREADY DID THAT AND SHE DIDN'T CARE TO WAIT ONCE MORE.

THE GIRL TOOK OUT HER BROKEN HEART FROM THE WOODEN BOX AND SHE REALIZED IT WAS NO LONGER BROKEN. IT WAS A NEW HOPEFUL HEART. THE GIRL WALKED TO HER FRONT DOOR AND WATCH THE HORIZON AGAIN THIS TIME WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE.

* * *

thanks for sticking till the end. i love you. now click in the review thingy down there, i dont mind if you didnt like it, i just want to know that you guys exist.


End file.
